disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire
' +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom': Vampires have seemingly tireless muscles and seductive charm, though they often arrogantly over-estimate their capabilities. * Vampires are humanoids, with the (demon, outsider, undead) subtypes. These subtypes do not grant the vampire any racial traits, but he is subject to spells and effects that target demons, outsiders and undead, as well as humanoids. * Medium: As Medium creatures, Vampires have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Vampires have a base speed of 30 feet. * Deathly Pallor: Vampires gain a +1 natural armor bonus to Armor Class. * Dentist's Nightmare: Vampires have a bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage, and 1 point of Constitution damage. They restore a number of lost hit points equal to half the damage inflicted by their bite attack (not including the Constitution damage); a vampire cannot exceed his normal total hit points in this manner. A critical hit does not increase the Constitution damage inflicted by this attack. * Low-Light Vision: A Vampire can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Tonguework: Vampires are capable of some fancy tongue-work. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate and Diplomacy check. * Vampiric Traits: Vampires suffer all of the following traits and weaknesses. * Vampires cast no reflection, and they have no shadows. * Vampires take damage from direct sunlight. At the start of his turn on each round the vampire remains in contact with direct sunlight, he takes 10 points of damage for every character level he has. * A vampire cannot cross a running source of pure water (such as a river or an ocean) unless within a coffin that contains a bit of their own grave dirt. Water that has been considerably tainted by dark magic or pollution does not hinder the movement of a vampire. * While in any human world, a vampire must gain permission to enter a private residence. This permission does not need to come from the legitimate owners of that residence, only from someone already within. In the case of a dwelling that contains multiple private residences (such as an apartment building), the vampire may enter only the public areas of that building without first gaining permission. * When struck by a stake/steak (either wooden or meat), the vampire takes twice as much damage. * Vampires cannot stand the pungent stench of garlic. When a vampire is exposed to the presence of garlic, they must make a DC 18 Fortitude save or become sickened for 1d4 rounds. The vampire must continue to make saving throws at the start of his or her own turn each round this exposure continues, with additional failed saving throws extending the duration of this condition. * Automatic Languages: Demons speak Abyssal or Infernal, depending on which is the common language of their native netherworld (as determined by the GM as the start of the campaign). They also speak the player's choice of either English or Japanese. Demons with high Intelligence scores may also select any bonus language, except for secret languages (secret as druidic). * Level Adjustment: Vampires have a +1 level adjustment. Finally, All Vampires possess the following capability. * 'Reformed Demon: ' A demon so holy and valiant that he finds himself out of place within the Netherworld may opt to become an Angel Trainee, either willlingly or by exile from the Netherworld's Overlord. Either way, they must be trained in Celestia over the course of two weeks to become a Reformed Demon. and must be accepted by a Seraph Angel to be nominated as an Angel Trainee. If the Demon succeeeds his training, he loses all of his Demon abilities and gains Angel abilities instead. Though they essentially become angels, Reformed Demons maintain their frightening demonic appearance, the only difference being a shift of eye color from blood red to a light blue or golden color, as a sign of their reformed nature.